Rebirth
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: ranma is finally getting married to akane. but an oncoming car had a different plan for him. now he's a NetNavi in a strange new world. how will he be able to handle his whole life thrown upside down? a ranma 1/2 megaman net warrior x-over
1. should've taken the limo

**Rebirth**

**By Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary:ranma is finally getting married to akane. but an oncoming car had a different plan for him. now he's a NetNavi in a strange new world. how will he be able to handle his whole life thrown upside down?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own either Ranma 1/2 or Megaman Net Warrior.....kinda wish i did though.**

**DA- ok guys, this was actually the very first fanfic I ever wrote. I made it in History class couple of years back to make it look like I was actually taking notes. (hehehe and yet I still got B's TAKE THAT TEACH!) Ahem! anyway, I was cleaning my closet and came across my history notebook which has nothing but my very first attempts at fanfiction in it, and with a few tweaks and grammar checks, I actually think I'm ready to show them to you all! (the rest of my notebook will be shown soon) Looking forward to any reviews i might be getting!**

**ON WITH THE FICSY GOODNESS!!**

**#**

Ranma whistled a merry tune as he looked himself over in the mirror.

He was wearing a White Western styled Tuxedo with a White rose tucked into his front shirt pocket, his pigtail let into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon tying it together.

_not bad, not bad at all._

He was early so he took his time as he walked to the church. he wanted to go alone so that he could think on this special day without his rivals and now ex-fiancees trying to attack him.....or that's what he was trying to do. He sighed as he heard the familiar roar.

"RANMA!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!"

He dodged the punch and landed on Ryoga's head.

"NO! ARIEN MARRY SHAMPOO!!"

"No way sugah! He's MY ranma-chan!"

"HOW DARE YOU MARRY THE FAIR AKANE WITHOUT A PROPER DUEL!"

"You monster! how DARE you anger shampoo!"

Ranma hummed happily as he dodged all the blows that they all gave him and growled when one of Mouse's weapons cut his rose.

"alright thats enough!"

With Ranma's shout everyone seized their attacks and stared at him seething.

"Ryouga! your my best man for kami's sake! so could you stop shredding my suite and realized that you lost your chance! maybe if you actually grew a spine and told her months ago then you two could have been together. and instead of blaming me for your curse, why the hell didn't you just ask me for help to get you to the spring of drowned man in china?"

Ryouga deflated as Ranma turned to the others.

"Shampoo! i was already promised to akane before I event met you! Uuchan! I do love you, but only as a sister. please dont ruin what small friendship we have left. KUNO! get yourself to a freakin therapist and leave me alone you delusional fool! Mouse!.....I have no quarrel with you, like Ryouga I actually consider you a friend and like him you two have odd taste in women. but then again so do I."

He laughed and left the small group looking wither ashamed or angry.

Ranma couldn't care less right now. he was just so happy that today was finally here.

Akane and he may have fought alot, but they truly did love each other. Nothing could ruin this day.

Ranma turned his head at the sound of screeching tires only to see a dented sports car's headlights rushing at him.

He felt pain unimaginable before succumbing to the darkness.

After what seemed like years he flickered his eyes opened. And with the rush of Pain he screamed.

**#**

**DA-hehehe Cliffhangers are such fun! I know its a little short, but the first chappy was supposed to be. the next chappy will be much much longer cuz alot happens...hehehhe**


	2. I'M WHAT!

**Rebirth**

**By Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary:ranma is finally getting married to akane. but an oncoming car had a different plan for him. now he's a NetNavi in a strange new world. how will he be able to handle his whole life thrown upside down?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own either Ranma 1/2 or Megaman Net Warrior.....kinda wish i did though.**

**DA- ok I'm actually having fun with this so far. Confidence...growing...GRAH!  
and I want to thank those whom alerted me to the "wrong story" fiasco. sorry bout that, I save all my fic chapters by Initials so I accidental uploaded Music for the Dead (MD) instead of my announcement chapter that i wrote with a recycled document labeled Memento (M) and i uploaded the wrong thing. sorry!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

Dr. Hikari rushed to the Computer screen in a panic when he heard his creation scream when it had finally awoken.

he clacked furiously on the keys to see if there was any damage and sighed with relief as he saw that it was simply a memory recall protocol.

"can you here me? are you alright?"

**!RANMA POV!**

Ranma panted for breath as the pain slowly dissipated. he slowly stood up and looked at himself in shock.

His usual red Chinese shirt was a dark reddish-orange and was more like armor then a silk shirt and it had a Yin Yang symbol on it. his black sash was still flowing at his side, but it was hard like metallic rope or something. his black pants were also metallic and his black sandal-like shoes were boots with the same reddish-orange colored streaks like his new shirt was. he had black gloves on, also metallic. he had a headband on that was the same material as his sash and even his hair seemed hard. his pigtail was still in place thank goodness. but he gasped as he felt....black cat ears on his head. and he turned around to see that he also had a black tail!

**((DA- I would LOVE to see fanart of this))**

He was very close to paniking now. his breathing was eratic as he tried to remember the last thing to happen to him.

"I-I was walking to the wedding. And I saw a car...THE CAR!! oh shit I died didn't I? THEN WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!"

"can you hear me? are you alright?"

His head whipped around in a frantic motion

"oh god, please tell me I'm not going crazy"

"oh good, so you can hear me" The voice sounded relieved. which for some reason made Ramna angry and edgy.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The voice chuckled warmly, "look up"

He looked up to see a huge screen with the face of a scientist in his mid thirties.

"w-who are you? where the hell am I? what the hell happened to me?!"

The man looked at him with sad eyes and a kind smile.

"I am very sorry Ranma, but you died many many years ago."

Ranma felt his eyes widen and his mouth go agape with shock. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that this guy knew his name without him telling him it.

"y-your lying. I'm not dead. I can't be dead. I never die. I always come out on top in a fight.....I'm dreaming that's it."

He laughs nervously and holds his face in his hand.

"Crap, that means I'm gonna be late for the wedding. Akane's going to kill me, Well I'd better wake up then"

Dr. Hikari was about to speak to him but hi words turned to shouts of fright as Ranma began to punch himself in the head repeatedly and with full force.

"STOP THAT! your going to hurt yourself!"

"I can't be here, I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't...."

Each punch held less force as Ranma began to cry.

".....It isn't so bad. see, I helped you be reborn. You are now what is called a NetNavi. You'll be able to fight, have fun with others like yourself, and have a Operator..."

But the good doctors words fell on deaf ears, and with a loud earpericing shriek Ranma's gloves started to glow.

Ranma looked at his gloves and saw bright Orange claws that reminded him of Mouse's clawed weapons that were as big as his arm.

With a crazy look in his eyes he slashed at the air instinctively and tore a rip in the computer generated space he was in.

He stared at the tear he made and laughed a little before he jumped through it closing it behind him.

**!NORMAL POV!**

"NO!!!"

Dr. hikari tried several programs to find out where Ranma might have went and what caused his claws to rip a seam into the Net.

But all his findings came up empty, and with each passing moment he grew more anxious.

_who knows what kind of damage Ranma may do with the state of mind he is in right now?!_

Dr. Hikari picked up his office phone and called Lans PET.

#

Lan Hikari was rollerblading as fast as he could to the metro from his school.

"why the rush Megaman? it's not like there's anything seriously bad going on otherwise there would be news all over the Net."

"Yea, but Lan. When has your father called you while your at school and told you to come over to the SciLabs straight away NOT been an emergency?" Megaman spoke through the PET

Lan nodded his head as he got onto the metro.

"true, and it's not like him to call us directly. Usually he waits until were a last minute kinda thing."

"well whatever the problem is I'm sure we can handle it."

Lan smiled as he got off the metro and skated inside the SciLabs.

"Got that right!"

**#**

**DA- well, It's not that much longer then the last but I still like how this is going. don't you? ^-^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Rebirth**

**By Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own either Ranma 1/2 or Megaman Net Warrior.....kinda wish i did though.**

**DA- oh yea, BTW. this takes time a little after The Alpha incident but way before the Dark Chip Syndicate**

**DA- (claps her hands together in giddiness) I'm so happy this is fun, I'm so happy this is fun, I'm so happy this is....**

**Ranma- ALRIGHT ALREADY. we _GET_ it!**

**DA-.....no cookies for you**

**Ranma- AW MAN!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

Ranma ran without direction and if any poor Navi was unlucky enough to be in his path they were either punched, kicked, or slashed out of his way.

His eyes were still filled with tears as he finally stopped running.

He looked around where he had stopped and panted for breath.

the sky was multicolored and reminded him of his math graph paper. the ground had a grassy look to it, and there were plenty of CyberTree's around. and if he wasn't mistaken....a pink squirrel and a blue elephant slide where some small Navi's were having fun on.

_I suppose this is a park for whatever this place is....I don't understand any of this. Where am I? How did I get here? What happened to me? and how is it that old man was looking at me? it almost looked like he was looking through a television._

Ranma fell to his knees as she started to cry again.

_All of my friends, my family, Akane....are they all gone?_

He picked himself up and walked towards a nearby CyberTree and sat down underneath it with his knees curled to his chest. His head buried in his arms.

_What do I do now?_

#

"so whats up dad?"

Dr. Hikari didn't move away from his computer as he input data.

"ah! good, Lan I need your help."

"we figured that much so what's the situation?"

"does it have anything to do with this Rampant Navi I just read about in the bullitiens?" Megaman said.

Dr. Hikari nodded still facing the computer.

"do you two remember when Aplha had absorbed Megaman?"

Lan shivered and his eyes darkened.

"yea..I remember"

Megaman mumbled a yes

"well when I was re-assembling him, I came across a firewall that I found out held Megamans untapped potential and his ability to adapt to any situation"

Lan's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"WOW dad! that's amazing! did you get past it?!"

"no, I wasn't able to. I might later, but that's not why I called you here."

"yea Lan so shush" Megaman said

"you shush" Lan snapped back

"BOYS!"

"sorry dad" they said in unison

"The only solution I could come up with is to create a new navi from scratch with the same soul wave lengths, properties, and ability to adapt to new fighting ways. It took me awhile but I found such a soul. I converted a strand of DNA into data to create said Navi. But the Navi went berserk when he came online and tore a rip into the Net."

Megaman's face hardened and his eyes narrowed,

"with that sort of power he could cause serious damage to the Entire Net"

"DAD! why did you give him that kinda ability?!"

"I didn't, I'm still researching as to how he could have acquired such a gift. I certainly didn't program it into his system. I couldn't stop him, and who knows what he might do to innocent by standing Navi's and Operating Systems in his current state of mind."

Lan nodded in understanding.

"so you need us to go out and find him?"

"and bring him back for further analysis. I have just downloaded the picture of the Navi into your PET. good luck...and be careful"

"you can count on us dad!"

"yea! we'll have him back before Dinner and with time left for Lan to do his history report!"

".....awwwwwwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaan"

Lan groaned at the prospect of homework as a reward as he Jacked In Megaman.

_Huh...this picture kinda looks familer. ah well, time to go searching._

#

Ranma was still sitting underneath the tree when a girly voice interrupted his brooding thoughts.

"hey, what are you doing over here by yourself?"

He looked up to see a pink girl Navi with a yellow ring thing around her head and a yellow and orange hulk Navi with a Golden winged Navi behind her.

"we were just about to have a NetBattle for fun, you wanna join in?"

He just stared at her with empty eyes.

"just leave me alone."

The girl Navi pouted and tugged at his arm

"don't be like that c'mon"

He pulled his arm away and stood up growling.

"I said, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

He bared his fangs and his claws grew from his gloves again as he snarled at her making her friends rush to her aid.

"hey take it easy, guts guts, she was just trying to be friendly."

He shouted at the hulk Navi as he slashed at his chest making the Navi fly backwards and land on a heap on the artificial Grass.

His circuts electrifying and his eyes squinted in pain

"g-g-guts"

Ranma heard another voice shout frantically at the hulk Navi and the Navi dissapeard.

He brandished his claws with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Leave me NOW!"

another voice from nowhere shouted and the golden Navi rushed at him with a sword appearing in his hand.

Ranma yelled as he caught the sword with his hands and flung the Navi over his head and into the CyberTree.

After the Golden Navi dissapeard he turned his attention to the pink Navi, The one who started this.

"All I said was to leave me alone.....couldn't you have done that? _couldn't you?!"_

He raised his fists as he prepared to attack the girl.

The girl shrieked and put her arms to her face braced for deletion.

when it didn't come looked and smiled as she saw megaman holding his clenched fist.

"now calm down, buddy. I don't want to hurt you, just come back with me and we can get all this straightened out."

Ranma's eye's were covered by his bangs and his body was slack as he pulled back his fist.

"you couldn't just leave me be.....why? why can nothing ever go my way. why is it that every time I find happiness it always escapes me. WHY?!"

Ranma let out an anquished cry and rushed forward.

**#**

**DA-ok before I get any "oooh Ranma's OOC" well think about it, things had finally gone his way with his rivals, his fiance's, and he was getting married to his beloved...not that I like Akane/RAnma Pairings...personally I hate them and everything that is Akane. but I digress. If your life was..is crap like Ranma's has been and you'd finally gotten what you had wanted after years, and then it was taken away. wouldn't you be extremely upset? poor Ranma is teetering on the brink of Insanity. (blows her nose) ah well, until next time, DA. OUT!**


End file.
